funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Regarding Not Being Allowed To Edit The Wiki
Recently, I got the following message from Wikia on my talk page: Hi everyone, We will be setting all of Wikia to "read-only" mode for about an hour starting at 09:00 UTC (2:00 AM PDT) on Tuesday morning so that we can move the master database to another server. During this time, wikis will still be accessible, but editing will be disabled. We are sorry for the inconvenience, but this maintenance is necessary to ensure the best possible performance and reliability. This message is only being sent to sysops, so please pass this information along to other members of your communities as needed. Thanks, The Wikia Community Team If anyone is wondering why you can not edit the Wiki, this is the reason. However, this is actually a very good thing, as this meanws fater processing of the Job Queue, as well as more bandwidth and decreased page load time. Just letting all non-sysops know... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:26, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :I've noticed that we appear to have lost all of the images that were uploaded before this update. I'm hoping that this is just due to a back-log, because it would be a real pain if we have to re-upload them all. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:35, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, I thought that was just my computer's problem. Our images seem to still be there, it's just that they aren't being rendered for some reason... 19118219 Talk 13:37, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::I notice the RuneScape Wiki is suffering a similar problem... 19118219 Talk 13:45, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I have left a message on Uberfuzzy's talk page, hopefully he will be able to help with this issue. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:49, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Okay the images are back...yay. 19118219 Talk 14:22, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::That was quick, lol. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:29, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Is it my computer or is the logo back to the old one? 19118219 Talk 15:15, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::It is back to the old one... I don't know why I didn't notice that... Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:22, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Just got an update: Hi everyone, Due to a problem with our image server, recently uploaded images are currently not displaying properly. We are aware of the problem and are working to resolve this issue as quickly as possible. We are sorry for the inconvenience; we will send out another status update by the end of the day. Thanks, The Wikia Community Team This probably means the images are still there but they aren't being accessed by our site. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 18:53, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :The wiki seems to be experiencing a lot of problems still. I tried to delete an image THREE times and it didn't work, but it did on the fourth. For the time being, we should try to avoid any 'major changes'. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:02, 23 September 2008 (UTC)